coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3268 (21st August 1991)
Plot Curly makes Angie breakfast before asking her to design the Bettabuy float for the Weatherfield Carnival. Alec invites the Johnsons over to sound them out about taking Vicky on. Phyllis is upset to hear that Des has left Steph. The residents look forward to the Weatherfield Carnival. Bet takes Vicky out for the day so that Alec and the Johnsons aren't disturbed. Steph lets Simon Beatty know what's happened. Simon tells her to move into his flat but she refuses to leave until she knows Des is okay. Alec tells the Johnsons what Vicky and Belinda have been plotting. He makes it clear that he doesn't expect anything from them. They aren't keen to have Vicky but don't outright refuse to take her on. Des contacts Steph and asks her to meet him by the canal as he doesn't want to end their marriage over the phone. Vicky hears from Belinda that her parents visited the Rovers. Vicky thinks Alec put the Johnsons off and goes into the bar to row with the Gilroys. She tells them she doesn't want them or the Rovers. Angie agrees to help Curly. Steph finds Des drunk with the boat. When she confirms that they're definitely finished, he sets light to the boat as a symbolic gesture. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen *Annabelle Johnson - Philippa Howell *Leonard Johnson - Terence Skelton *Belinda Johnson - Anna Friel (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bridgewater Canal, Lymm *Building site in Swansea - Exterior and Portakabin Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: How far is Des prepared to go to prove his love for Steph? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,540,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 16th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons omitting a scene in the Rovers Return in Part One of length 47" where Alec Gilroy, Derek Wilton and Kevin Webster discuss the upcoming Weatherfield Carnival and Bet Gilroy and Victoria Arden set off for the shops. A further 17" was cut from the middle of a later Rovers scene where Curly Watts and Angie Freeman enter the establishment. The ITV3 repeat on 11th February 2019 cut 1" from the final scene, removing the shot of Des Barnes flicking his lighter to set fire to his boat. Category:1991 episodes